


You saved me

by StydiaFate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StydiaFate/pseuds/StydiaFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is about to get attacked by a berzerker and Lydia saves his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You saved me

It was another night of fighting for their lives and hoping that they would all make it back alive. Normally Lydia stays in Becon Hills. It was too dangerous for her to go with them and she agreed. She wasn’t happy with it but she agreed. Stiles on the other hand was too stubborn and always went with them. But this time was different. Lydia went with them this time. They had to know if Peter died for sure. Peter had escaped from Eichen House and went to Mexico. They were now headed toward the place they had lastly seen him. Stiles and Lydia were in the Jeep because Lydia felt saver around Stiles. Scott, Derek, Liam and Malia were in the van in front of them.

 

“Lydia?” Stiles said. “Yes” She answered secretly knowing what he was going to say. “Lydia, please just try to get as far as possible when they are fighting I don’t want you to get hurt.” He said sincerely. “Same goes for you” she said. They rode further in a comfortable silence.

 

They arrived and immediately started looking for Peter. He had been gone for 3 weeks now and this was the only place they had not checked yet. They didn’t even know what he was up too but they would find out. They always do. They heard a sound and that’s when the berserkers came out of nowhere. Stiles and Lydia ran towards the jeep while the others stayed to try and fight them of. Which would now be easier since they had Derek ‘‘the full wolf’’ Hale and Scott ‘‘True Alpha’’ McCall. They were hiding behind the Jeep when Stiles wanted to take a look “Don’t!” Lydia hissed. But Stiles was already standing on the other end of the Jeep trying to peek. 

 

A berserker appeared behind Stiles and just as he was about to claw Stiles’ face of Lydia ran. She ran as fast as she could and pulled him down. Derek grabbed the berserker’s skull and crushed it. When he turned around he saw Stiles holding Lydia in his arms. Scott stood there. His eyes watery. He remembered the exact same way Allison had laid in his arm. And now his best friend was going to lose his soul mate too.

 

Stiles held Lydia so tenderly she felt like she was floating. “Lydia please don’t do this to me. I love you please don’t leave me! Lydia.” He said while tears streamed down his face.” I love you, please”. She smiled a sad smile. The berserker had scratched her whole side and the blood was dripping down her dress. “Stiles…” She said. “I love you too” and with that her eyes closed. “LYDIA!” he screamed. Within second there was an ambulance and they had taken Lydia into the ambulance hoping that she would still be alive somehow. “Scott” Stiles said. Still in shock. “Scott, please tell me she’s alive.” ” She is.” He said. “Her heartbeat is really slow but it’s there she’s alive.” Stiles let out a breath of relieve. He ran toward the ambulance and demanded to go with them to the hospital. He old Scott to take the Jeep and meet him at the hospital. He held Lydia’s hand the entire way but had to release it when she had to go into surgery immediately.

 

Stiles sat there in the waiting room staring at his own hands. He remembered how he sat here. In the same damn chair when he was eight. He was with his mother and he was telling her about this girl he had a crush on. Beautiful strawberry blond pigtails and gorgeous green eyes. He was telling her that one of the bullies had pushed him and Lydia had told them to back off. She helped him up and asked him if he was okay. He said that he couldn’t even talk from excitement so he just nodded and Lydia went back to her jump rope. His mother listened carefully to what Stiles said. “She’s a very special girl too you, isn’t she?” She nodded a yes. “Mom, I’m going to marry her someday.”  He said. He mom let out a giggle and said “Yes you are and it’s going to be beautiful” she wanted to say something else. Stiles just knew by the look on her face but then the machine next to her bed which controlled the heart rate started to count down. And within second it was at zero and nurses started to run into the room. One of them grabbed Stiles’ hand and brought him outside of the room. He was crying because he knew what was going on. He waited in her hall. Trying to hold himself together. They bought out his mother’s bed with his moms face covered and that’s when he knew one hundred present sure that he only had his daddy now. He started weeping with his head in his hands.

 

Stiles was still sitting in the waiting room and two hours had passed. He could not lose the two most important women in his life. He just couldn’t do that he would go out of his freaking mind if that happened. A doctor came over to Stiles. “Mister Stilinski?” he asked. “Yes that’s me” he answered standing up from his seat. “Miss Martin asked me if you were here and if so if would you like to visit her in her room?” the doctor said. “Yes, of course” he said following the doctor to Lydia’s room.

 

He walked in. Seeing her there sitting in her bed alive was the best thing that has ever happened to him. He ran over to her as fast as he could and hugged her tightly. Not touching the part that of her side that was injured of course. “Lydia if you ever do something like that again I…I…I don’t know what I’ll do but I’ll figure it out then.” He said trying to sound convincing but failing miserably. Lydia giggled. “Hey! I saved your ass. You could have been dead if I hadn’t pushed you away.” She said. “Lydia it wouldn’t have mattered if it was me-.” She didn’t let him finish his sentence. “Stiles, you are one of the most important people in my life and if you ever talk about yourself like that I will smack you in the face. Stiles…if I had to do it again I would.” She said sincerely with no doubt in her voice.

 

They looked at each other as if the sun had come out for the first time in their life. “I love you” Stiles said not caring if she would say it back. He had to tell her before something like this would happen again. “So much” he said. Lydia leaned in and captured his lips. They kissed softly but passionately for what felt like hours. The kiss was breath taking and neither of them wanted to stop but they had to take a breath. Lydia’s hazel eyes fluttered open to meet Stiles’ chocolate brown ones. “I love you too” she said.

 

She scooped over and patted the empty place right next to her. They lay in bed together. Lydia’s head rested on Stiles’ chest and they fell asleep. Finally feeling complete.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos <3


End file.
